The proposed research will document the memorial abilities of the human infant during the first through third postnatal months through the use of conditioning procedures known as "mobile conjugate reinforcement". We will determine whether alleviated forgetting induced by "reinstatement" or "reactivation" procedures has the same characteristics as original memories and whether the contextual cues which induce it vary as a function of the original learning paradigm (e.g., simple acquisition, discrimination training). In addition, we will try and document developmental changes in original retention curves and alleviated forgetting curves, focussing in particular upon the distribution and nature of original practice as a major contributor to the availability of contextual cues which will produce or prime reactivation.